Sweeter than Pocky
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: A KnB microfic featuring a married AkaKuro, with kids. And it's Pocky Day! Don't like? Don't read! No flaming please!


It was a wonderful day in the apartment. There was a cool autumn breeze that's going through the balcony door, the scent of dishes filling the simple space from the kitchenette. Two kids, fraternal twins, were lying down on the carpeted floor, reading books.

"You should read this next, Rin. It's really interesting." said the redhead, placing the book in front of his 30-second younger brother.

The bluenette gave a nod, fully engaged in his reading.

What made the two look up from what they're doing was the click of the door being opened. They immediately brightened up, knowing who it was.

"Zen, Rin, go greet your father." The blue-haired male didn't need to say it twice. The twins immediately jumped up and raced over to the opening door.

"Welcome home, dad!" The two greeted in unison, looking up to their father with big heterochromatic eyes.

"Welcome home, Seijuurou. Lunch is almost ready." Kuroko Tetsuya greeted his husband and went to remove Akashi Seijuurou's coat.

Akashi graced his 'wife' with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Tetsuya." And then ruffled the twins' heads lovingly. "Thanks, you two."

"Dad, I just finished reading 'Alice in Wonderland'! It was really nice, and I think I want to go there someday!" exclaimed the ten-year-old redhead, his blue and yellow eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

Akashi chuckled. "And what would you do there? Get into trouble with the red queen?"

"No! I will overthrow the red queen and take over wonderland where I will create a haven for our family!" Zen declared it with such passion that it made his parents stare—Kuroko pondering on where he went wrong on raising his son, and Akashi foreseeing the next emperor of Japan.

"Then I'll support you on your conquest, Zen!" Akashi lifted the redhead with pride. The boy laughed and his 'mother' laughed with a sigh while thinking _Like father, like son._

"I shall get lunch ready. You can play with the kids." Kuroko hung the coat and left the father and his sons.

The kids led their father to the couch and sat on his lap, holding up their books.

"Hey, careful, you might crush it." Akashi took a plastic pack from his pocket.

"What's that, dad?" asked the curious redhead.

"Pocky. It's pocky day." answered the timid bluenette, gently taking the pack from his father's hand.

"Haha, that's right." Akashi winked at his sons. "But don't say it out too loud. It's a surprise for your mother."

"What's a surprise?" suddenly came Kuroko Tetsuya from the kitchenette. "And please don't address me with the title of a woman."

"Why not? You're more beautiful than any woman I've met."

"Please don't change the subject, Seijuurou."

Akashi chuckled. "Come sit beside me, Tetsuya." He patted the space next to him.

Warily, Kuroko did as he was told. Zen moved to his 'mother's' lap, immobilizing him.

"Haha! Good thinking, Zen. You really are my son! Now then,"

"Akashi-kun, what are you planning?" Kuroko grew worried. His family was conspiring against him. Before Kuroko could say anything else, a chocolate flavored pocky stick was stuck into his mouth.

Akashi bit the other end and Kuroko found himself to be in no position to object.

"What are they doing?" Zen asked, staring at his parents whose faces were inching closer to one another.

"Fighting for dominance." Rin answered bluntly and simply.

"Eh?" Zen looked at his brother.

"Wanna try? It's simple." Urged the pokerfaced bluenette.

Zen nodded silently. Rin took out a pocky stick and bit one end. He moved the tip, prompting Zen to bite the other end. By the time their parents were already kissing, the twins' pocky stick has gotten considerably shorter. Akashi Zenseigyo doesn't know that his parents were already kissing because he's focusing on the stick, and the awkward feeling that his brother's face was getting too close. Akashi Rinseki on the other hand kept on his usual pokerface, but even he felt the slight awkwardness of their situation.

 _To continue or not to continue?_ Was the dilemma of the twins that day.

And their 'mother' having a newfound worry that he and Seijuurou might be setting up a bad example for the twins.


End file.
